A Different Valentines Day
by CUtopia
Summary: Sirius somehow pranks the wrong person...


... uh, wow... I really suck at giving stories a title... O.o

Entry for "Hogsmeade" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

September Prompt: Write about one character playing a joke on another character, using a Zonko's product.

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" - Guess the name of the Dragon – **Lia Lomax**

You must write a fic about/featuring an OC of the name you picked.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>Lia Lomax had always tried to stay out of the spotlight and live her school life like any other normal girl, despite having a verbal confrontation with some Slytherins from time to time for being a Gryffindor. And she had enjoyed it all the way to just be Lia, the girl who silently witnessed the craziest pranks or spell accidents, giggling to herself in that moment, never being the one who was harmed, feeling a little bit superior because she had not brought herself into trouble.<p>

Well, until Valentines Day in 1978.

She had not suspected anything as she had found a box of her favourite chocolate on her bedside table, without a card or note to tell her who had sent her this, but who cared, chocolate was chocolate, who would complain about such a gift?

During the stress with learning for her N.E.W.T.s she had make it a habit to skip breakfast to be able to work longer in the evening, so the chocolate was coming handy for her – she would just take the chocolate with her and eat it during her History of Magic lesson – Professor Binns was not paying attention anyway and his lessons were not helpful at all to prepare for the final exams. A quick glance on her watch told her that she was almost to late, so she hurried to stuff the box of chocolate into her bag and left the dormitory.

Half an hour late, Lia yawned, matching motion with the few of her classmates who sat with her in the N.E.W.T. Level class. Professor Binns was giving his best to bore everyone to insanity and Lia was sure that she was about to doze away as she remembered the chocolate in her bag. A small smile appeared on her lips while she opened the box, inhaling the wonderful smell of the dark gold and she could not hold back a sigh of delight as she ate the first piece.

But suddenly, just as she wanted to eat another piece, she started to feel odd and then, a hiccough escaped her.

"Everything okay?" Lily Evans, who was sitting next to her, asked and Lia nodded, wanting to respond as another hiccough left her throat, and then another and another. Lily furrowed her brows and took the box, examining it shortly before she said:"Lia... where did you get this?"

"It... was on my... bedside table this... morning," she answered, always interrupted by a hiccough. Why was this happening? It confused her, this was no normal hiccup!

"Lia... I think someone pulled a prank on you! I... I saw Sirius with a similar box yesterday, he told James that it was Hiccough Sweets from Zonko's and that he would... Oh, I am so sorry, these idiots..."

"What?!"

Lia stormed through the empty hallways, her steps and loud hiccough's resounding from the stone halls. She was furious and nothing had held her in class – Binns did not register that anyway – everything she wanted was to find Sirius Black and kick his nicely formed butt! She had never said anything about his usual pranks because she had thought they did not concern her, it was his own matter if he wanted to annoy people, but this...

Suddenly, the object of her anger appeared at the crossing in front of her, obviously searching for some activity in his free period.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Lia screamed and he looked at her in surprise as she sped her steps to run towards him. "YOU!"

"Lia, what... hey!"

As soon as she reached him she grabbed him by the collar of his school uniform, dragging him towards a tapestry with all the force she could muster.

"Whoa, you really get it on, you did not even say 'Hello'...," Sirius grinned, wearing a playful and somehow dirty expression after Lia and him had disappeared behind the tapestry.

"Who do you think you are, Black?!" Lia hissed, trying to hold back the hiccough for a few times to make her speech as effective as possible while she hit his shoulder for his earlier comment.

"I..."

"How did you dare to... to give me these sweets?!"

"Which sweets, honey?"

Sirius playing the innocent boy made her even angrier and she could not hold herself back from grabbing him by the throat. Lia rose to her toes, their faces only inches away from each other as she growled:"You know exactly what I am talking about, Black. Stop denying it, Evans saw you with the same box!"

"O-okay, I... I admit it, I send the Hiccough Sweets, they were on sale at Zonko's!" Sirius hurried to explain, slightly panicked by her sudden threat.

"Why?!"

The grin returned to his handsome face and Lia could feel how her body tensed even more in anger.

"Because I was bored and secretly hoping that I could be alone with you," he winked and she rolled her eyes. Many girls were falling for this charm, but it did not wake anything in her, except for annoyance and in this second she decided that she would show him that he was not the only one who was having fun on other peoples bills. She knew that this was a odd idea for a revenge, but she felt like she had nothing to loose.

"If you ever do this again, I will kick your ass," she whispered in her most sweet and seductive voice before she pulled him down, kissing him passionately, delighted how he could not move due to the shock her sudden attack was giving him. Lia continued with the snogging until she could feel him respond and before he could even think about taking control she pulled back, pushing him against the wall with a grin before she turned and walked away, leaving the flabbergasted Sirius Black behind. The hiccough may not have disappeared, but she could at least claim that she was probably the first person to make him speechless.


End file.
